You Can't Run From Everything
by hesthemoon
Summary: Valery was always different from everyone. She was the youngest in the Krimzon Guard, youngest for the Eco Program, always had someone after her, and a weird personality. Maybe, finally, there would be someone like her. Jak/OC Dark Jak/OC Errol/OC Torn/OC
1. Chapter 1

Valery ran a hand through her wavy coppery red hair as she tried to hack into the system once more, but it failed again. She let out a sigh and leaned back her chair, hoping he wouldn't come back just yet. She hoped for a few extra seconds before Errol and the Baron came barging into the room demanding orders or to tell her she wasn't being quick enough.

They just didn't understand the complexities of hacking into a giant computer mainframe with so many fire walls and so much protection layered all throughout it. Even if she was the smartest guard they had, she still couldn't get through.

You could hear her fingertips typing away on her laptop, and you could see the wires that surrounded her.

As she tried to enter in another password she heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she mentally cursed in her head.

Another ACCESS DENIED popped on her screen as she heard the doors open. Her head snapped over to where the door was located. A sigh of relief left her throat as she saw Torn and not Errol. The smile she had on her face immediately left her face as soon as it appeared when she saw Torn's frown.

"Val, can you still get in?" Torn asked anxiously.

"No, no matter what I do I keep getting denied… over and over. There are thousands upon thousands of firewalls and layers upon layers of protection. I simply can't just type something and get in. It's going to take years for me to get in, I'm surprised I've gotten this far without my la—"

"Come with me." Torn cut her off.

"What?" Valery asked with a confused look on her face.

"I can't take it here anymore. The Baron has gone mad, and he's starting these… experiments. And the guard is just killing everyone, and not even caring… all because of Praxis…" Torn started to trail off, "And Val, there's something else."

"Torn, you're making me nervous… what is it?"

"If you don't watch what you're doing, or watch your back… the Baron spoke to me about capturing you and taking you for the experiments. Just, come with me… before it's too late."

"Torn, I simply can't leave. If I leave, where will I go? They'll track me down," Valery got out of her seat after getting into the system, the screen showed a downloader, "and you know Errol would be lost without his little play-thing. Torn, you don't know what he'll do to me if he finds me. And Ashelin, she'll need me, I'm the closest thing she has to a si—"

"Lt. Howlett." Valery almost jumped where she was standing when Errol made his presence noticed. She turned around and faced Errol.

"Yes?" Val said with a edge in her voice.

"The Baron wants to know if you got in yet, he is losing his patience."

Valery glanced over at Torn, and hoping what he said wasn't true. "I-I got in, just now, it's over 10 % on the download of the information we need."

"The Baron will be pleased. Come with me, you are done here for now." Errol smirked as he looked over at Torn as he put his hand on the small of Valery's back. Val shivered at the contact of Errol's gloved hand against her bare skin. As if Errol's smirk could get any bigger, he smirked ever more. Valery looked over at Torn, knowing she was going to see him one last time. She gave him a sad look, and she mouthed goodbye, because she couldn't do anything else. Torn looked away, with a sad look on his face.

That night, Torn left. That night, Valery hacked into the Eco Program and found out she was next to be in the program for Blue Eco. That night, Errol took Torn's position when Praxis found out he was gone. That night, Praxis started his experiments… on Valery.

**One year later.**

_Now in 1__st__ Person P.O.V._

_**Valery**_

My breathing settled as I ran from the palace, I quickly hid behind a pillar as a KG passed by. When they passed by, I quickly ran to the dead end and looked for the door I needed to find so desperately. But, all I saw at the dead end was a hole near the wall, a couple windows, a single person zoomer, and… walls. I kept looking around for something and I kept turning over and over again looking for the door.

"Maybe it's not a door…" I spoke to myself… I walked over to the left side wall closest to the opening of the dead end, When I hit this one spot in the wall, part of it went up and it had a doorway. I slowly walked down the stairs and then was met face to face with a pistol, better yet… a pistol I recognized.

"Hold it." I recognized the voice too.

"Torn…" I whispered, hoping he would lower his gun from my face.

"V-Valery?" He had a shocked look on his face and he put his gun down, "h-how did you get out?"

"When Errol finally left me alone with the door wide open, I sped off as fast as I could. No one even noticed I was missing," I looked up and down at him, he's gotten rougher, "Torn, the night you left, Errol took your position as Commander. And… and they started the Blue Eco experiments on me, did unimaginable things to me. Then a few months later, they started bringing in kids… KIDS! They started the Dark Warrior Program, and they were going to try it on me… but they already did the Blue Eco. One of the kids they brought the night they started the program, looked like he was 15 years old. It makes me think what the Baron thinks the hell he's doing?"

Torn looked at me, and I knew he saw that I was about to break. I was only 16, and I had seen stuff no one my age should've seen.

I was the only one who saw Torn's soft side, because Torn thought of me as a daughter… and he wanted me to be safe.

Torn closed the distance between us and hugged me (AN: just try to imagine Torn hugging someone, haha). I knew I would be safe here.

**Almost two years later.**

"Oi! You just can't do that! I could like, jump up and curbstomp you… you wouldn't like that very much, would you?" I smiled slyly to Tess and stuck my tongue at her.

"Please, like you can! I'd be way to fast for you to catch me," Tess smirked and stuck her tongue back at me. An evil grin spread across my face and I dashed her way and she started running. I didn't use my Blue Eco power; that would be cheating.

Tess ran outside and almost ran into Torn, but she skidded to a halt before she did and I slammed into her back and fell backwards.

"Tessssss," I whined, "why the hell did you sto—oohhh, that's why. Heya Tornie!"

"Ugh, Valery, how many times have I told you to not call me that?"

"Atleast one more, bud."

Torn groaned at me and I laughed at him, but then stopped when I heard the KG radio we had inside go off. "I'll go listen to what they're saying, I'll be right back," I said with a blank face. I walked inside the room and the KG radio went off and I sighed. I was too late to hear it. I turned around and walked up the steps but stopped halfway when I heard voices.

"Are you… uh, Torn?" An unknown deep voice asked, with a hesitate tone.

"Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be?" A different voice spoke, but this voice had a higher pitch to it in comparison to the deeper voice that spoke.

"New faces make me nervous," Torn now spoke with his raspy voice, "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be… unhealthy." Cue the eye roll of my pale blue eyes.

"We want to see the shadow," the deep voice spoke again. What? No one just sees the Shadow like that; they have to earn the right.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your _pet_ go join the circus?" Torn made a bitter chuckle and paused for a second, "Unless you've got the _fur_ for a really tough task?" I heard his dagger slide out from behind his back.

"Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**hesthemoon/Morgan: HEY! Guess who has two thumbs and forgot to do a disclaimer? This gal. **

**Readers: Yeah, and guess who needs to update more?**

**Morgan: ... This gal?**

**Readers: And guess who needs to get this story going and do the disclaimer?**

**Morgan: *groans* Fine.**

**DISCLAIMER: Morgan in no ways owns the Jak and Daxter series, Naughty Dog does. Not this person in front of a laptop screen. The only things I do own are Valery and her whole concept, the plot line, and a few copies of the games.**

**THAT IS ALL!**

* * *

Torn and I went through the door to see if the two rookies made it. I saw a figure and _a half_ standing where the flag was.

"Look like they h—" I was cut off by seeing the area where they were falling. I heard a loud screaming sound as the figures I saw were flying through the air, and one of them had the flag in their hands. I saw them hit a wire and one of them sliding down more gracefully than the other who landed quite painfully.

Within a few seconds a blonde landed in front of Torn and I with the Banner and a smug look on his face, then an orange _thing _landed beside him on his stomach. Then when heard crumbling and we looked behind them and saw the tower crumble apart. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are in," Torn said with a surprised look on his face. I giggled a bit when I saw the smirk still being on the guys face and Torn's shocked expression. I looked down on the ground and saw the little orange thing staring at me.

"Aw, aren't you so cute?" I gushed and bent down and scratched the thing behind it's ear, "what is it?"

"I'm an ottsel, baby, but for you I could be many things," the thi—ottsel said in a suggestive voice and I just giggled, "the names Daxter, but you may call me Orange Lightning. And he's Jak, he's with me." I looked up and my eyes meet with two aqua ones.

I stood up and thrust my hand out, "Yo, I'm Valery… but you can call me Val."

He shook my hand; his hand was warm through his glove. I looked at his hand and my eyes trailed up passed his blue clothed arm, to his clothed chest with leather straps on it with a metal ring over his heart, down to his beige cover legs, down to his combat boots then back up to his aqua eyes.

"Well, come on… we won't do much standing here. And looks like Torn has already left us," I said with a slight chuckle. I turned around and started walking back.

"She has a nice behind, if you know what I mean, Jak," I heard Daxter whisper, and then I heard the sound of him getting hit. I stifled a laugh.

* * *

"Whew, being a _big_" I held back a laugh as I sat on one of the bunk beds, " hero sure makes you thirsty."

Daxter walked over to the pipe coming down from the wall. He put his mouth near it and pulled the lever on the side of it. You could hear a gurgling sound come from inside the pipe and then all this murky brown stuff shot out of the pipe and onto Daxter's face. I fell off the bed laughing, but I doubt anyone heard me.

"The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

"You were a Krimzon Guard?" Torn shot Jak a look, "Huh. Oh, that would explain your… charming sense of humor…" Nice, Jak, nice.

"My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?" Jak asked with shock in his voice.

"What about the Metal Heads? It ain't no petting zoo out there… peeps be getting deep-sixed!" What Daxter had said made me laugh once again from the floor, of which I was laying on.

"Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor," Torn said with a smirk on his face.

"I'd like to give him a touching moment," Daxter said to himself will making a fist with his paw.

"Oh and Val, when you get off the floor… I'd like you to go with them."

… Wait, what?

"I'm sorry… WHAT?" I shouted jumping off the floor. I'm pretty sure my shirt was higher than it was supposed to be, because I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I picked up my short cropped jacket that was lying on the floor and gave Torn a glare. He just smirked at me.

I mumbled to myself and pulled Jak and Daxter up the stairs. I rubbed my eye and then pulled down a bit on my pants, all while straightening out my shirt. (AN: Val's outfit looks like Ashelin's.)

We walked along the dead end until we came to the zoomer that's always park there. It was a two person, so there were no worries. I nodded to Jak, meaning he could drive and that my Communicator's map would give the directions.

(AN: I don't feel like explain this part in the actual game, so I'll I'm putting is the dialogue. So, if and when I decide to edit this, I'll most likely do this.)

We walked up to the valve, and Daxter walked over to it.

"Ah, the valve. Allow me."

Daxter hops up on the valve trying to turn it, Jak hammered the top of it with his fist and Daxter went straight up into the pipe and started traveling through the pipes. I shrugged at Jak and ran off following the pipes.

"Jak help…" I heard from the pipe up ahead as I was running, I snickered.

"Val… help," I snickered again when Jak caught up to me.

"Jak… please… help," we heard Daxter's voice through the hose. I nodded over to the valve on the side. Jak walked over to it and turned it and Daxter slowly popped out of the hose. I giggled when he hit the ground.

Jak opened his mouth to say something but Daxter held his paw up.

"Don't say it. Don't _even_ chuckle. **Next **time, **you** turn the valve," Daxter fell backwards after he said. And I stifled my giggle, and believe me… that took talent; I laugh at _everything_.

"The slum's water is back on! I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!" Torn said with a grin on his face, I grinned too. It be nice to take a shower, I was beginning to smell.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this 'arm-pit' of the city. We've done what you've asked. Now, when do we see the Shadow?" well, someone's persistent.

"When I say so, IF I say so! But before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've I.D'd in the Fortress. Lots of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols. We know it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs YOU to blow up all the ammo you find inside," as Torn spoke he knocked Daxter off the table and I giggled from behind Torn as he struggled to get back on the table.

"Get ALL of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron."

"You're sending US in, tough guy! So what's with this "we'll deal a body blow" stuff?" Daxter said with a slight edge in his voice.

"That's fine. I want the Baron to know that it's ME who's hurting him," Jak said with anger clear in his voice. He turned around and Daxter jumped on his shoulder and they went up the stairs. I watched him as he went, I looked at Torn with a slight glare.

"Are you **trying** to get them killed? Sending them into a ammo dump… really Torn, really?" I snapped at him with my hands on my hips and a slight angle to my body to the side. Torn looked pointedly at me and sighed.

"Well, someone has to do it and I rather it not be you. It's bad enough you almost got yourself killed on the last mission I sent you and Tess on, and I don't want you doing it again," Torn spoke the last few words softly.

"Torn… you're not my father, you can't protect me all the time. I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself," I snapped lightly, "I'm not 16 anymore, I'm 18… allow me to act like it."

I looked at him once more before going up the steps and out the door, but I could've sworn I heard him say something, but I didn't hear clear enough. I wish I had heard him though. I sighed and walked out the door and into the cool air. I leant on the wall by the enterance to the Underground and waited for Jak and Daxter.


End file.
